kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-33
Summary Maruna ponders if Kaz's pet is a devolved Yaksha inferior sura. Kaz returns from the restricted room and asks Maruna if he currently has the item on him, because he can only explain how to use it if he shows him. Brilith's attacks continue and the fire streaks hitting the barrier are simply absorbed, since Agni is now maintaining it. Laila asks if it is possible to approach Brilith, but Chandra replies that it is too risky. Chandra notes that much of Agni's power is in the Staff of Agni, which is second only to the Neutral Bow; it is not being used to its full extent, but Brilith risks dying if she uses the wrong skill. He then tells Laila to go to the Temple of Earth while he amplifies Brilith's attacks. Laila notes that Brilith's mother, Jibril, was her friend, but she was negatively affected by silent magic which she regretted knowing. Chandra hints that he has met Jibril in the afterlife, causing Laila to be hopeful that she made it to heaven/paradise, but Chandra suggests otherwise before disappearing. Kaz notes that the Eye of Perishment looks larger than he expected. He then explains that once the item is held in his hand like so, he is to call the goddess's name and say what it is he wants to do with that power, but it cannot be just anything. First, Kaz asks Kali to make everyone happy. Nothing happens, as expected, because the request is something that is impossible. Next, he asks Kali to destroy the universe. Again, nothing happens, but Maruna is losing patience. Kaz explains that wishes that are not made in earnest are also ignored. He then says that he will make a request that will cause the eye to react, and tells Kali that he does not want to lose any of his friends. The eye suddenly flashes and turns white. Kaz states that there are two conditions that must be met: the request must be something that is possible, and it has to be sincere. Kaz suddenly says "Idha Etu Kali", causing the eye to flash brightly. Maruna recognizes it as the summoning spell, but he would be unable to use that spell himself. Kaz states that at this point, the eye would be worn as some type of accessory, and the body develops to the next stage; however, since he is a human, it is something he is unable to do. Maruna suddelny grabs Kaz and shakes him, looking for the eye. Kaz insists that it is not something a human can wear, so it vanished. Maruna violently throws Kaz against the wall. Kaz tells him that it makes no sense for a half to inquire about an item that develops a sura, so... He tells Maruna that he must let him live if he wants to find the item again. 3-033 original staff (detail).png| 3-033 requirement for paradise.png| 3-033 angry bird (detail).png| 3-033 gotta keep me alive.png| Currygom's comment I wish you luck! Afterword The chapter The Value of a Life is over. The next chapter title is Twisted Bird. You shouldn't automatically think of Maruna just because I'm referring to a bird...Hahaha. Like always, the chapter title is ambiguous! The day he created the stick Some of you were curious why the Staff of Agni, held by Brilith in Episode 3-31, no longer looks the way it did when Lorraine altered it. Seven years has gone by, guys...! That's plenty of time to alter it again! Spot the difference This episode contains several similar images, and I intentionally repeated them, but they're not exactly the same. So... the spot where Leez the cat peed near the bottom right at the beginning of this episode... you can see something drawn there if you look closely? I thought that some of you would mistakenly think that it's rolling around on the ground where it peed, so I ended up adding that detail, haha. Maruna the Naive vs Kaz the Excellent Actor This is not the first appearance of the Eye of Perishment. Maruna took it out of his pocket in Episode 3-18 and bragged(?) about it in a sneaky way to Gandharva! He was so proud of it, yet he lost it... T_T The whole time, he doesn't release his collar. That leash... Is he still grabbing it in his last scene of this episode? Notes * In Season 1, when Lorraine apologizes for making the Staff of Agni look weird, Agni assures her that it was just a stick when he first made it so it does not matter what it looks like. * This is the first time the possibility of inferior suras entering heaven has been suggested. * Kaz seems to have a strong resistance to bodily harm, evidenced by Leez beating up on him with enough strength to kill normal humans. * Show/Hide Spoiler It is later revealed that the Eye did not disappear; Kaz used it on his pet, and the item changed form into the pet's collar. * This is the last episode of Chapter 39: The Value of a Life. The chapter title could have several meanings: ** Claude sacrificed himself to save Laila's life, and Chandra was willing to go along with it. ** Maruna values the lives of his clan mates enough to suffer a penalty for developing. ** Asha seems to hold no value to the lives of the people she killed. References